godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 2:New Faces, Old Memories Part 1
I looked around the Training Area where the apititude test took place, quite empty for training except for that machine in the middle. It had a Buster Sword with a Blast Gun along with a Shield installed into it. Me: I guess that's mine then... I listened to Johannes's words and passed them as mere bugs that annoy me. It wasn't even encouraging me to relax as I walked around the training area checking the materials used. Few minutes later, I walked towards the centre and placed my hand on the machine, touched the weapon that almost felt alive, yet somehow used to repel the Aragami outside. Help.... me..... I looked around but couldn't grasp the voice's location. Hold...... me........ Looking back, I saw no one but it felt so close to me. Is... this what.... you want.... power???? Thinking back, I felt a voice close by but I can't even feel it... No, more like it's the weapon that's talking to me. I looked at the weapon and gripped it. Thank.... you..... The machine started by clamping on my arm and inserting the Bias Factor and the Control Unit to register the weapon under my control. I felt almost no pain towards the injection but looking back at the incident, the Ogretail did the same thing as what this machine is doing. The Machine flipped open and it revealed the Control unit on my arm, stuck permanent like glue. The weapon's core grew a connection and stabbed it into my Control Unit, confirming the registeration and sealing the contract. Yay, Thank you for taking me in, Master. Me: Who are you??? Johannes started talking about what to do next but I ignored what he said and focused on the weapon. I'm your new weapon, Master. Me: Oh, so you're my toy against the Aragami? TOY?!! How dare you call me a toy when I am a weapon. I think I stepped on a mine that flipped it's personanility. Me: Hmph... Nevermind that, what's your name then? Name?? I need no name that will help me against the Aragami. Me: I'll give you one then.... Sheila??? Nope. Me: Ophelia?? Nope. Me: Then what do you want??? Nope. Me: So your name is Nope?? Weird name for a weapon. MY NAME IS NOT NOPE!!!!!! I just don't want a name!!!! Me: Then I'll call you Toy then. ARGH FINE I'LL TAKE OPHELIA!!!!! Me: Good Ophelia, I think you're more of a tsun-tsun type because of the way you speak to me. What's a tsun-tsun???? I guess this weapon still does not know what I'm talking about. Me: Nevermind what I said, the name is Arthur McStron, Codename Jonathan. Hmph..... I guess this thing ignored me the moment we met. I walked out on the training area and forgot what Johannes said. Me: What did that guy behind the window say again??? I was wondering what that guy said but I felt like missing something important in my life. I wondered how my parents were doing along with my little sister. Thinking about something?? Me: Just thinking about my family. Nothing else. O''oo~ What's there to miss when you're a Gods Eater now??'' Me: What?? Nothing~ Few hours later, I walked out of the weapon storage and saw someone else on the bench. I think he's like me, but I simply ignored him and walked towards the bench and sat on it. Boy: Hey, are you new here?? Me: Yeah, what's your name?? Charles: I am Charles, Charles Xander. What about you?? Me: Name's Arthur, Arthur McStron. Charles: Wait, you mean THE Arthur who fought the Ogretails with his bare fist?!? Me: Is that a popular topic going on??? Charles: Well, yeah... And so my problems arise with that rumor of me beating Aragami with bare fist. (To be Continued with Part 2) Category:Blog posts